1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for saving data including system status data stored in a memory to a backup server via a data communication network on the basis of the remaining capacity of a battery in a suspend mode, and resuming operations using the saved data when a resume mode, a wake-up mode or a power-on mode is occurred in a computer system.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a portable computer system such as a notebook computer, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistants) and a Web PAD etc., which uses mainly battery charge power rather than firm power, power management functions are prepared for extending the battery driving time (that is, for saving the battery power). There is a suspend mode as an example of the power management functions.
In the suspend mode, it is stopped to supply power to the rest of the devices, except for the some devices including a memory in which the data necessary for returning to the present status of the system is stored. That is, when a suspend mode signal is occurred, the system is controlled so that the status of the CPU (Central Processing Unit) and the status of various peripheral devices just before the suspend mode is saved to the memory and the power is provided to only some devices such as the memory etc. At this state, an operation pause status according to the suspend mode is maintained until a resume mode or a wake-up mode is requested.
However, in the data saving method of the conventional portable system as described above, there is a disadvantage that since the battery power is continuously supplied to some devices such as the memory etc. even in the suspend mode, if the suspend mode is lasted for a long time, the system-down may be occurred by the perfect discharge of the battery and thereby all the data stored in the memory may be lost.